Confesiones
by carmilla666
Summary: Ese miedo y duda de no saber qué pasará al confesar todo lo que sientes por esa persona. Ese miedo que todos sentimos alguna vez en la vida. Un pequeño fic ambientado justo después del capítulo "Sky Witch"


"_Querida Marcy:_

_He decidido no ocultar más todo lo que pienso, antes de que te asustes y pienses que voy a regañarte puedes estar tranquila, no has hecho nada malo, de hecho creo que es mi culpa todo esto. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones pero ha merecido la pena desatender mi reino por lograr recuperar a tu dulce Hambo, sé que es muy preciado para ti, pero de haber empezado por ahí habría ido corriendo a por él. Deseo que seas muy feliz, tu vida no ha sido fácil, empezando por tu niñez, Hambo es lo único bueno que tienes de ese triste pasado, tu vida como ser inmortal, no sé a cuánta gente has perdido ni si te has acercado a alguien más en tu vida. _

_Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Ah… de ese día hará ya unos, cuántos? 600 años más o menos, no? Eran buenos tiempos, todo estaba empezando de cero, yo no tenía que gobernar de forma aburrida como ahora, debía hasta combatir contra aquel que acechase en las sombras y un día te encontré a ti, observando como Chuchelandia tomaba forma. Asustada? No, creo que aprendiste a no tener ese sentimiento, curiosa? Lo más seguro, después de años sola o rodeada de demonios a mí también me sorprendería ver algo así. Me acerqué a ti, recuerdas? Me derribaste al verme armada y huiste a través del bosque, mi curiosidad me llevó a seguirte hasta el punto de acabar perdida y al borde del desmayo del cansancio. Tú me salvaste, caí inconsciente al suelo y me llevaste a tu casa para hacerme reposar. Tardaste mucho en confiar en mí y no me extraña, en tus ojos había desesperanza, un dolor muy profundo a causa de un abandono. Marceline debo agradecerte muchas cosas, sobretodo haberme permitido pasar a tu lado tantos años. Pero ha llegado la hora de ser sincera contigo… Marcy sabes que para mí siempre has sido muy importante, verdad? Pese a todas nuestras diferencias logramos mantener una fuerte amistad, con algún choque o más bien colisión pero, aquí seguimos y eso me hace muy feliz, pero llegado a este punto no puedo contenerlo más. Quiero… no, más bien necesito pasar mi vida junto a ti. Desde un primer momento quedé hechizada por tus ojos carmesí y tu tez pálida, desde ese instante no pude alejar mis ojos de ti. Por qué buscaba la inmortalidad? Para poder seguir a tu lado y quién sabe, con el tiempo, lograr que correspondas mis sentimientos. Estoy enamorada de ti, Marcy, solo tú ocupas mi mente y mi corazón, intenté buscar una solución racional a lo que me haces sentir pero, no hay una cura para esto, no hay cura para que dejes de acelerar mi corazón ni para hacer que deje de perderme en tus ojos. Muchas veces me preguntaste el motivo por el que suspiraba tanto, siempre fuiste tú, pero no podía decírtelo y aún ahora escribiendo esto el miedo es el sentimiento que más domina en mí, no sé cómo encontré el valor para hacerlo pero ahora no puedo echarme atrás. Mi amor por ti durante todos los años solo ha ido a más, al principio me asustaba ese sentimiento pero, con el paso del tiempo comprendí que hasta el más intelectual se siente así alguna vez en su vida, hasta la persona más fría y el peor de los monstruos ama a alguien. _

_No me odies por esto, por favor. "_

La vampiresa terminó de leer la carta de la princesa, asombrada, posó sus pies en el suelo y abrazó a su fiel amigo de la infancia, Hambo.

-Qué debo hacer? Debería ir a verla, no? Bueno, es lo mínimo después de… oh Glob, Bonnie, que haré contigo?

Mientras en los aposentos de la gobernante de Chuchelandia, la peli-rosa dormía ya, después de horas en las que no pudo evitar llorar por todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, ese sentimiento de que todo lo que tenía lo iba a perder además de su preciada camiseta, aunque eso era lo de menos, amaba a esa mujer y habría dado lo que fuera por verla tan feliz como cuando recuperó a Hambo cada día, pero esa carta le pareció su condena. En medio de esa noche se despertó, pero no estaba sola, abrió los ojos sobresaltada y ahí estaba, esa maldita peli-negra mirándola, arrebatándole el aliento una vez más.

-Marcy… yo –pero nada más salió de sus labios. La mano de la mujer milenaria se posó en su mejilla pasando sobre el rastro de lágrimas.

-Frías… Bonnie, no son horas para hablar algo así ahora, por favor, duerme un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. –sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que la menor se tranquilizara, sí justo como ella sabe hacerlo, esa sonrisa que dice que todo irá bien aunque sea difícil. Le hizo darse la vuelta y la abrazó entrelazando sus dedos con la mujer de tez rosada y depositando un beso en su hombro.

**¿Qué sucedió después? Eso es algo que dejaré a vuestra imaginación. **


End file.
